Wang So and Hae Soo's Modern Love Story
by linlindaaa
Summary: A series of one shots of their love story set in modern times.


**Author's Note:** I love reading one-shots or little mini chapters. If you guys have any request, please send me some to write. Please let me know if I should continue. I hope you like it!

 **Office Party Part 1**

Modern AU.

"Wait, so you are saying you are the Fourth Prince of Goryeo? Please tell you are kidding?" Hae Soo was laughing hysterically.

"Hey, it could be true. Have you ever wonder what our past was like? I could have been the King. I bet you were a laundry maid waiting for me to save you from your miserable life" Wang So scoffed.

"If anything, I rather someone away from you" Hae Soo fired back. They were sitting at a cafe, just hanging out. It was their usual routine. After work, they would get to come by a nearby cafe, getting food, and enjoying their time together. Soo and So both worked at the same company.

Soo have a passion for makeup, but she was horrible at applying make-up. Years before, she enrolled herself in cosmetology school, and see if this was the career path for her. It turns out, it wasn't. She was no good at applying makeup on someone, and if she did they would look like a clown. Instead, she fell in love with advertisement. She rather promote a makeup product that works well for everyone rather than having someone telling her she cannot be a good makeup artist.

After she got her degree in marketing, she applied to work at Wang's Advertisement company, and there she met Wang So. So was the son of the President Wang, but he has no desire to take over the company. Once his father retires, the company will go So's older brother Yo.

Soo's friendship with So just happened. Soo was recently hired, and as the new hiree she had to get coffee and made copies. They met by the copy machine.

" _Damn it! Why won't you work?!" Soo screamed in frustration. She can't believe another thing went wrong with her. She was an hour late to work because she missed the bus. When she went to get coffee for her team leader, she spilled coffee on herself. Nothing is going right. Now, the papers inside the copy machine was jammed._

" _You need help?" A man appeared by her side._

" _No! I got this!" She screamed._

" _Jeez, calm down. Here, I see you are frustrated and needed some help. I will help you" He bent down by the copy machine to retrieve the jammed paper. Soo looked at him. Boy, he was handsome. She thought if there was anything went right today, it would be having him helping her._

" _I'm sorry for at yelling at you. Today, it has not been a good day for me. What makes it worse, today is also my first" Soo sighed._

" _I get it. It's newbie thing. Here I am done". He looked up and saw her shirt was had a huge noticeable coffee stain. He broke laughing._

" _What's so funny?" So's eyebrows furrowed._

" _It's just your shirt has a huge coffee stain. Today is definitely not your day," He continue laughing._

" _Well duh" She rolled at her eyes. He has to point the obvious doesn't he?_

" _Don't worry. Like I said it's your first day. Things will get better in the future. By the way, I am So. Wang So" He held out his hand._

 _Soo didn't return his handshake instead she gaped at him. "As in President Wang's son?"_

" _Yeah, so? You know it's polite to return one's handshake" So was look at his hand then back at her._

" _Oh, sorry. My name is Hae Soo." She reached out and shook his hand._

" _So and Soo. Similar isn't ?" So smiled. Soo broke into a smile. Yes, if anything went right during that day, it was seeing him smile._

Ever since that day, their friendship developed and So became someone Soo can depend on. It has been about three years since they have met. During their breaks, they would met at the cafe. After work, they would go out to drink.

However, Soo have always felt something more for So. It started as innocent crush, but her feelings for him evolved. She was in love with him. When he walk by her desk, flashing that smile, it was everything. _His smile._ When he smiled, it was everything. If she was having a crappy, his smile was something she looked for to seeing when she meet him for lunch or dinner. So was everything she looked for a man. He is caring, loyal, funny, and loving. She knew she cannot confess her feelings to him because he was the President's son. She wanted her love life and professional life to be separated. That plan did not work out because Wang So had to mess it up.

Despite how she felt, she did not know he felt. Does he feel the same way? Does he really considered her as a friend? She was absolutely clueless. Soo vowed she would keep her feelings to herself and be happy So is her friend.

"Are you listening to what I saying?" So said. Soo was staring off to space again, So thought.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Soo snapped out of it and looked at her.

Soo grinned and reached over to place his hands on top of hers. Soo looked down and felt her heart pounding.

"I was saying in two weeks there is going to be a company formal dinner party. I know you don't have a date. I don't have a date. Why not go together?" So looked at her, waiting for answer.

"We go together, as each other's dates?" Soo spoke the words slowly.

"Yes, you can put it like that" Suddenly, So's phone rang and he removed his hand over Soo's hand to answer the call.

Soo couldn't think. What should she say? What would she wear? How would he look like in a tux?

"Hey Soo, stop spacing off everytime I speak" Soo looked up and saw So getting up. "I have to go back to the office. You do not have give me an answer now. I will see you later" He patted her head, and he walked off.


End file.
